Live For The Moment
by captaindynamite
Summary: Matt Hardy has never had much luck when it came to love, but when a young woman from his past walks back into his life, can he get that new chance for love, or will he be forced to continue with his life alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to try something with Matt and I had this idea in mind so I went with it. The first chapter here involves a little bit of an idea I got from watching the bowling episode of The Hardy Show. So anyways, I own no one except for Shantelle. Enjoy!**

The road was covered with a thin layering of ice as Matt drove down on the street on the way to his house. He hummed softly along to the music coming from the radio, his mind set on other things. He was returning home after being on the road for a few weeks, and he was more than eager to see his brother and his friends. He pulled up into the driveway of his house and climbed out of the car before grabbing his bag from the back seat and locking the car up. He walked to the front door and unlocked it, stepping into the warm interior of his house. He sighed happily as he walked to his room, throwing his bag down on the bed. He then went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to drink before heading into the other room and flopping down on the couch.

He had just begun to relax when he heard someone opening the front door. He didn't even bother to turn around as footsteps came towards the room he was in. Glancing up, Matt noticed the footsteps were of his brother, Jeff and his best friend, Shannon Moore. He stood up from the couch and hugged both before sitting down again.

"Were you guys spying on me or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at the two of them. He had only been home for a few minutes and he already had company.

"Nah man, we were just heading over to see if you were home and you were man," answered Jeff, shaking his head at his brother. Matt shook his head slightly before sipping at his water, turning his attention to Shannon.

"Yeah man, we don't spy on you, we shoot you, but we don't spy on you" said Shannon, laughing. Matt laughed along with him, shaking his head at his friend.

"So brother, we were going bowling tonight. We being me, Shannon, Beth, and Shannon's surprise guest," said Jeff, nodding his head towards Shannon at the last part before continuing on. "You gonna join us man?"

Matt thought it over. He was tired from the trip, but he really wanted to hang out with his brother and friends. He knew he could just get more sleep later while there was a chance he could lose the chance to spend time with his friends.

"Yeah sure, not like I can't get sleep some other time," he said with a shrug, sipping again at his water before speaking again. "Who is this surprise guest Shannon?"

"Fuck, I'm not telling you. Ya'll just have to wait and find out," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the two Hardy brothers. The glare didn't stay on his face long before he broke out in laughter along with the two Hardy boys. Matt couldn't believe how much he missed being around his friends. He spent the rest of the day sitting there with the two boys, laughing over some of the most ridiculous things.

Later that evening, Matt found himself driving to the local bowling alley. He parked his car and got out, heading up to the building. He walked in and looked around, spotting Beth and Jeff over at the counter. He walked up and hugged Beth tightly before looking around for Shannon who seemed to be missing. After a few minutes, he spotted the Prince of Punk coming in the front door with a young woman behind him. Matt hit Jeff in the arm and pointed towards Shannon and the girl. Jeff looked at his brother confused, having no idea as to who the girl was. They watched as Shannon walked up to the group, leading the girl along.

"Hey man, we ready for some bowling?" he questioned, rubbing his hands together with a bright grin on his face.

"Um yeah, say Shan, who's the chick?" Matt questioned back, looking behind Shannon to the girl. She had long blond hair with black tips and dark brown eyes. She was only a few inches shorter than Shannon, and from what he could see, had a few tattoos on her arms and around her back. He stared at her questioningly before looking back to Shannon.

"Oh, right. This is Shantelle, my older sister," answered Shannon, grinning at the others. Shantelle stepped forward, smiling as well. "Come on guys, you remember my sister right?"

It took Matt a few minutes, but after staring at the girl, he did remember her. It had been quite a few years though since he had seen her and as far as he could tell, she had changed a lot over those years. The last time he had ever seen her, was back before he started with the WWE and she had been wishing him luck before she moved to California.

"I remember the little Princess of Rock," said Jeff, stepping forward and hugging Shantelle. She returned the hug before turning to Matt and hugging him as well.

"It's good to see you again princess," commented Matt as he released her from the hug. She smiled up at him before hugging Beth as well. After a little game of credit card, Matt ended up being the one paying for the game, so he waited there while the others went to the lane and to pick out balls. He joined them after getting his shoes and put them on then went off to find his own ball. Since he had different size hands than the rest of the group, he ended up having to go to the other side of the alley to get one of the larger balls before returning to join the others.

By the end of the game, Matt had ended up winning but the others all got scores over a hundred which was quite surprising in itself. As they left the alley, Matt found himself walking next to Shantelle. He grinned faintly at her before heading for his car and driving back home. That night, Matt fell asleep rather quickly, eager for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is a reference to alcohol in this chapter, but it's not big. If you haven't seen Win the shot, call the spot then I suggest you look it up on Youtube. Its part of the Hardy Show and man is it hilarious! Also, if you don't know what Gas Chamber is, it's the tattoo shop that Shannon Moore owns called Gas Chamber Ink. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and be prepared for some of the fabulous Shane Helms in the next chapter. I own no one, only Shantelle.**

Matt awoke the next morning with a groan, not really sure what had awakened him in the first place. He had been sleeping so peacefully until he felt a heavy weight on his body, which as far as he could tell was still there. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up to find Jeff sitting on him. He stared at his brother for a few minutes, not really sure what he was doing at his house so early, or at least it felt early.

"Jeff, man, what are you doing?" he asked tiredly, trying to sit up but failing to do so with all of Jeff's weight on him. Jeff looked down at him, a grin on his lips.

"Nothing, now get up!" he answered loudly, flicking Matt on the forehead before climbing off of him and running out of the room. Matt stared off after his brother, speechless for a minute before he decided to get up. He climbed out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed. Matt made his way to the kitchen and found Jeff standing there with a large bottle of his favorite brand of orange flavored Vodka. Matt stared at him, not really sure what he was doing.

"Um, Jeff isn't a bit early to be drinking?" he questioned his younger brother as he took a water bottle from the fridge. Jeff shook his head quickly, grabbing the bottle and thrusting it out towards Matt.

"Nah man, Shannon's coming over and we're gonna plan win the shot, call the spot man!" answered Jeff, his voice showing that he had already had a shot or two before even deciding to play. Matt stared at him, not really that shocked that he wanted to plan that game so early in the morning. He shook his head and took a seat at the counter, placing his bottle on the counter.

"Alright bro, I'll decide who wins each shot," he said, giving in just a bit to Jeff's idea. Although Matt had been the one that had come up with the game a while ago, he wasn't all that eager to be drinking so early in the morning. Sometimes he just couldn't understand his brother. He looked up a little while later at the sound of the doorbell and stood up, heading for the front door. He opened the door and grinned at Shannon and Shantelle, stepping back to let them in.

"Hey man, you joining us for the game?" asked Shannon as he walked into the house. Matt shook his head, shutting the door.

"No way, it's too damn early," he answered, walking into the kitchen with them. He sat back down in his chair, and looked over at Shantelle. "You gonna to join them?" he asked her, nodding towards Shannon and Jeff who were filling up two shot glasses with some of the Vodka. Shantelle shook her head and sat down in the bar stool next to Matt.

"Nope, I'm not a drinker," she said with a shrug, looking back to the two boys as they were more than ready to start the game. Matt nodded to them, and both men took their shots with Shannon getting his shot glass back onto the counter a second before Jeff. Matt called the winner, and the game went on from there with both boys getting drunker by the minute, and coming up with even more odd ideas.

"Do you think they've had enough yet?" asked Shantelle as she and Matt watched Jeff and Shannon trying to slide on the hood of one of Matt's snow-covered trucks.

"I'd like to think so, but I don't think they do," he answered as Jeff ran into a tree, knocking himself back on his ass, soon followed by Shannon who did the same exact thing. Matt laughed loudly, shaking his head at them. He walked towards the two of them and stood over them, looking down at their knocked out bodies. He shook his head once more, and leaned down, pulling Jeff up to his feet and dragging him into the house. He went to the couch in the sitting room and threw his brother's body down on it, pulling off his large jacket and shoes before going outside and getting Shannon. Matt dragged Shannon into the house and threw him onto the other couch before stripping him of his large jacket and shoes.

"Lets just leave them here for now," said Matt as he watched Shantelle put a blanket over Shannon then did the same to Jeff. He walked out of the room with Shantelle and back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of Vodka and throwing it away since it was completely empty. He turned, and looked over at Shantelle. "So, what do you do for a living?" he questioned, leaning against the counter and watching her.

"I work part time at Gas Chamber, and I'm debuting next week on ECW during a segment with Shane," she answered with a shrug, sitting down in one of the bar stools once more. She looked over at him, smiling faintly. "Wish I could be over on Smackdown or even RAW, but I guess I need to start somewhere."

"At least you'll have Shane around," he said with a nod, smiling at her. "What are you doing with Shane? Are you in a storyline with him?"

"You know how Ryder is with Mendes on the show?" she questioned first. He nodded. "Well I'm going to be like Mendes to Shane. I'm supposed to come to the ring with him, and be ringside during his matches. They're planning to bring Diva matches back to ECW so I'll be in a feud with Mendes."

"Sounds like you'll bring about quite a bit to the show," he said with a grin after listening to her explanation. "Do you have a character name?"

"Yeah, I'll be wrestling under the name Crystal Clear," she answered with a nod. "It's not really that special a name, but it'll be different nonetheless."

"Cute name, it fits you," he said with a grin, straightening up and walking over to the fridge. He grabbed a few things from the fridge and began to make a lunch for himself and Shantelle while they waited for the other two boys to wake up. They spent the rest of the day talking about the past, Shantelle's life in California, and her future on ECW.

It wasn't until late that evening that Jeff and Shannon began to stir. Matt and Shantelle looked up from their spot on the floor near the boys and watched as Jeff rolled off of his couch onto the floor. Shannon, on the other hand, managed to sit up before falling off the couch and onto the floor. Matt laughed at the sight, and stood up, helping them both to their feet.

"I called Beth, she should be around for you soon bro," he said to Jeff before turning to Shannon. "As for you, Shantelle can take you home now," he said, handing Shannon over to Shantelle.

"Jeez, thanks," she said sarcastically, laughing lightly as she took her brother out to the car. She buckled him in, then returned to the house to say goodbye to Matt. She smiled up at him as she stood in the doorframe, watching as he put Jeff in a chair near the door so he could be ready when Beth came.

"I'll be sure to watch your performance on ECW next week," said Matt, smiling down at Shantelle. She grinned back up at him.

"You better," she said teasingly before turning and heading back to her car. Matt watched as she got into the car and drove off. He waited up with Jeff after that until Beth came around, then went to his room once they were gone, and crashed on the bed, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not sure what that one review meant, but anyways, here's the next chapter. I own no one, only Shantelle. Also, James is Jimmy Wang Yang. I noticed in some pictures that Shane posts on Twitter that James, Shane, and Matt always seem to travel together so that's why he's in this story. Enjoy!**

The next morning came all too quickly for Matt as he climbed out of his bed, sighing softly. He had another drive to make to the arena in Georgia, and with the group of people he was going with this time, there was yet another risk of being late. He sighed once more and stood up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom for a shower. After getting his shower and changing, he walked out to the front door with his bags and left them there before heading into the kitchen to get something to drink.

As he reached for a bottle of water, he heard the doorbell ring in the distance. He groaned faintly, and grabbed the bottle of water before heading for the front door. He opened the door quickly, a smile coming to his lips when he saw Shantelle standing there.

"Good morning Matt. Shane said I'm driving with you guys," she said with a grin. He nodded, stepping back so she could come in. Shantelle walked into the house with her bags, leaving them with his before turning back to him. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Shane and James get here. We're taking their rental car this time," answered Matt, shutting the front door and walking into the other room before flopping down on the couch. Shantelle followed him, and took a seat on the couch next to him. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the doorbell rang again. Matt rose from the couch and walked to the door, opening it to find Shane and James standing there.

"Lets get this show on the road!" said Shane happily, clapping his hands together. Matt chuckled at him before stepping back to get his bags. Shantelle walked up to them at that point and grabbed her bags as well, eager to get going.

"Oh before I forget, James this is Shantelle," said Matt, introducing Shantelle to James. He grinned brightly at her, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Shantelle," he said before grabbing some of the bags and taking them to the car with Shane. After getting all of the bags into the car, they climbed in themselves and drove off down the road.

"So are we stopping for breakfast later or what?" asked Shane after a few minutes of silence. Matt shrugged, gripping the steering wheel tighter as he shifted around in his seat.

"What do you guys think?" he asked, looking in the rearview mirror at Shantelle and James. He raised an eyebrow though when he saw both of them asleep.

"Well I guess they can't help us," said Shane, turning back in his seat to look at the two sleeping figures briefly before looking forward once more. Matt nodded, returning his attention to the road once more. They drove along for a few hours in silence, neither of them having anything they needed to say. After a few hours though, Matt began to grow tired of driving, and the car was in serious need of gas. He sighed heavily and looked around the sides of the road for signs leading to a gas station. When he finally spotted one, he pulled off the freeway and drove along for a bit before pulling into the parking lot. He pulled up next to one of the pumps, and then proceeded to smack Shane awake.

"Hmm?" he asked as he opened his eyes, and looked over at Matt tiredly. Matt pointed to the gas pump, then at Shane.

"You're buying gas this time so get out and get to work," answered Matt as he opened his own door and stepped out, stretching out his legs as he did. He could hear Shane grumbling softly from inside the car before getting out and starting to put gas into the car. The noise, however, awoke the two in the back.

"What's going on?" asked Shantelle, looking around.

"Are we there yet?" asked James, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"No we're not there yet, we needed gas and you two need to wake up already," answered Matt, leaning against the car while waiting for Shane to finish. Shane looked over the top of the car at Matt, glaring at the back of his head.

"Chill man, what's gotten into you?" asked Shane, stepping to the side as Shantelle opened her door to climb out.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," answered Matt with a shrug, turning his gaze back to the passing cars. Shantelle glanced at Shane then looked back at Matt.

"Maybe one of us can drive for a while," she suggested softly.

"Nah, we've only got a few more hours to go," said Matt, climbing back into the car. Shantelle frowned faintly before climbing back in as well as Shane finished up with the gas. Once he was back into the car as well, they pulled out of the station and made their way back onto the freeway, silence once more appearing in the car.

A few hours later found them pulling into the hotel parking lot, all of them eager to get out of the car. With groans from all of them, they climbed out of the car and gathered their bags before heading into the hotel. Matt led the group to the front desk, and smiled at the woman behind the desk. He took care of the rooms, and then returned to the others with the keys.

"Hope you don't mind Shantelle, I said you'll be sharing a room with Shane," said Matt, handing the key card to her.

"I don't care, I've shared with worse," she said with a laugh, walking off with Shane. They walked over to the elevator and took it up to the tenth floor, then made their way to the room. Shantelle unlocked the door and walked in, throwing her bag onto the nearest bed. She then sat down next to it, falling back on the bed tiredly. Shane chuckled softly at her as he shut the door then sat down on his own bed, his bag resting on the floor next to him.

"So Shantelle, tell me, how do you know Matt?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her. Shantelle rolled onto her side and looked over at him, smiling faintly.

"Oh I'm Shannon's older sister. I'm five years older than him," she answered as she sat up on the bed, and then stood up. "Now tell me, what exactly am I suppose to be doing for our storyline?" she asked curiously, raising her own eyebrow at him.

Shane chuckled softly, shaking his head at her. "Sorry dear, I can't really give much away since well I don't know much. All I know is that you're going to be sort of like Mighty Molly, remember her?" he asked, not really sure if she would even know who that was.

"I remember Molly. So you're saying I'm going to be a superhero like you? Well that's just wonderful," she said with a laugh, shaking her head at the idea. "Guess I can get a super awesome costume too right?"

"I don't know about that. You'll have to speak to Tiffany tomorrow about that one," he said with a laugh. "But I'm thinking you will have. I mean, you can't be like Mighty Molly without a costume."

She nodded, smiling at him. As she went to open her mouth to say something else, her cell phone ringing interrupted her. She grabbed the phone from her bag and held it to her ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" she questioned as she glanced curiously over at Shane. She couldn't think of anyone reason for someone to call her.

"Hey Shantelle, dear. It's Matt. James and I were wondering if you and Shane wanted to join us for dinner then a movie in our room?" he questioned. Shantelle pulled the phone away from her ear briefly, asking Shane if he wanted to or not. Shane nodded his head before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

"We'd love to join you. We'll see you in the lobby in an hour," she said with a grin before hanging up the phone. She stood up from the bed afterwards and pulled her bag off of her bed, placing it on the floor before heading to the bathroom after Shane stepped out of it. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, before stepping back out a few minutes later.

An hour later, Shantelle found herself walking into the hotel lobby with Shane. She glanced all around but couldn't see Matt anywhere until she heard someone calling her name from behind her. She spun around and smiled, spotting Matt and James heading towards her and Shane.

"Hey there Matt, where we going?" she asked once they were close enough.

"James spotted a fabulous diner down the street so we can go there and then go watch our movie up in our room afterwards," answered Matt, taking her arm in his and walking out the door with her, followed closely by Shane and James. They decided since the diner was only a few buildings down from the hotel to just walk there since it would be a bit useless to pull a car out just for that. They walked in their small, loud group to the diner and walked in, laughing at a joke that Shane had made. The waitress looked up at them, and then directed them to a table in the back. Sitting down, they scanned over their menus before ordering their food.

A little while later, the group was back in Matt and James' room sitting around while Matt flipped through the stations on the TV looking for a movie.

"I can't believe you invited us without a movie already being chosen," commented Shantelle from her spot between Shane's legs as he leaned back against the headboard. Matt looked over at her with a glare before looking back at the TV. The comment she made didn't really bother him, but the fact that she was sitting like that in Shane's arms was bothering him greatly.

"Hey how about that one?" asked James, pointing over at the TV. They looked over at the TV, raising an eyebrow at James' choice of Crossroads.

"Erm, James. I love you man, but no fucking way," answered Matt, flipping past the channel. Shantelle and Shane laughed softly at the pout that was now appearing on James' face.

"Aw James I'm sure you can watch that some other time," said Shantelle, laughing softly. James rolled his eyes then looked back at the TV, silently pouting. "Oh how about that!" said Shantelle, pointing at the TV herself at See No Evil.

"I have to deal with that man on a regular basis, I do not need to watch him in a movie that will likely give me nightmares," said Matt, flipping past the movie. Shantelle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting at Matt.

"I agree. Glenn scares me enough as it is, I don't need to see him mass murdering people!" said Shane, shaking his head quickly. Shane stopped after a moment and pointed at the TV. "Oh how about The Marine?"

"Better than any of the other shit we've found," said Matt, throwing the remote onto the TV and settling back against the headboard so he was sitting next to Shane. They watched the movie in silence, each of them not really all that into the movie but none of the other choices were all that great.

After the movie was over, Shantelle and Shane left Matt's room for the night, and proceeded up to their room. Shantelle walked into the room first, and headed over to her bag, digging around for some pajamas. She then stood up and went into the bathroom to change while Shane changed in the other room, then climbed into his own bed ready to fall asleep. Shantelle returned to the room then and climbed into her own bed, falling asleep a few minutes later, eager for the next day, her first day as a wrestler to start.


End file.
